Tears of A God
by Mangekyo Swishers
Summary: He had done it. He had finally won...so why does he feel regretful? Short drabble.


**Just a small drabble I wanted to get out already, to get my creative juices flowing. I prefer Light over L, but still like L as a character and I felt bad when he died, so I wanted to write this in honor of him. RIP L, and Light too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. I gain no monetary profit from the production of this story.**

_ Tears of A God_

It was over. He had won, didn't he? Kira was finally able to get rid of the only obstacle in the way of him creating a perfect world.

So why was it that, Kira, no Light Yagami, felt a tinge of...remorse?

As Light looked on from the rooftops of L's headquarters, staring at the dark and gloomy sky as thunder clapped its hands in the background, he questioned himself in his mind.

_Why would I feel this way?...L was Kira's enemy...He had to go, there was no other option..._

_I came this far, and I've seen it through, so why feel any regret now?..._

_He was also...my best..._

Light stopped his thought there and just stood there quietly, staring at the ground under his feet.

As he stood there, he slowly began to think of the times he and L spent working on the Kira investigation. From the time he first met him, to the last moment when he held the dying detective in his arms.

Those eyes...the look L had on his face before his closed his eyes for the last time...Light had smiled evilly upon him, signaling that he had won. But right before L breathed his last breath, Light remembers a slight curl up on the mouth of the detective. It seemed almost like...a smile? A look that said, "I always knew it was you..."

Light than began to think about L's behavior up until that fateful moment. He seemed depressed...like he knew that his untimely end would come sooner than he had wanted.

L mentioned the sound of a bell. A bell that had been ringing non-stop all that day.

Light had heard no such thing. In fact, now that he thought about it, L could've simply been speaking metaphorically in a way to tell Light something, perhaps?

L even went so far as to dry Light's feet off after they both headed back in after getting drenched by the rain that day. He said it was the least he could do, to atone for his sins. It seemed he had almost given up and admitted defeat...

_You and I will be parting ways soon..._

Light gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "You bastard..."

Light than thought back to that day where the L had spoke the words that stuck inside Light this entire time...

_I feel that you're the first real friend that I've ever had..._

After that though, the floodgates had broken loose at that point. Tears streamed down Light's eyes as he cursed out to no one in particular... "Damn it..."

He didn't want to admit it, but he missed L. He missed the challenge that L brought. The entertainment that the battle between them had brought. But most of all...he missed the person who was his friend.

Light slowly wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and sniffled slightly. Looking at the sky, a slight frown found its way upon Light's face. He than began to speak to himself.

"I'm...sorry. But I will not change my ways. I'm in this too far to turn back now." He said.

"I will carry on the name of L...to honor you."

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds, than back up at the sky, and if only for a few seconds, he could swear that he saw L's face in the sky...mouthing the words, "See you on the other side."

Light then spoke again. "I will remain who I was the begin with. The ends justify the means, and even if I die, I'll see this through to the very end..."

"I hope you're watching L..I'll show you...that I was not wrong in choosing this path."

"I will become...the God of The New World."

He would indeed achieve his goal. But for now, he would weep, and mourn for the fallen detective. His friend...

**And that's it, ladies and gentleman. I know Light seems OOC as fuck in this, but he had to be in order to fit my idea for this drabble. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to write more stuff for Death Note in the future.**

**See ya!**


End file.
